


Olicity Flash Fic Prompts

by Nelmara



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Jealous!Oliver, Jealousy, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 00:59:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1725383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelmara/pseuds/Nelmara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My response(s) to the Olicity Flash Fic Challenge, starting with #3 (and continuing with others, if the muse strikes)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olicity Flash Fic Prompts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FF#3: Too Far, Too Fast—In which Felicity makes plans to go on a date.

Oliver was kissing her.

Months and months of on and off, hot and cold, does her or doesn’t he—not to mention the “I love you” for the cameras, which had _not_ been part of the plan they’d devised in the car on the way to the mansion—and now here he was, kissing her.

It wasn’t that Felicity wasn’t enjoying it, at least on some level. It was up there among the best kisses of her life—maybe right there at the top, although that first one with her sixth-grade boyfriend Liam had to be up there as well, because it was the first, and the first _meant_ something, after all. Or at least, she thought it did, braces and fumbling inexperience notwithstanding.

But this was Oliver. And why was he kissing her? Because she’d decided that enough was enough and that she needed to get out there and go on dates. Because she had decided she was done waiting for Oliver to decide that the time was right for them. Because she’d actually met a guy in a coffee shop who seemed nice and funny and intelligent. Rob had asked her to dinner, and she had agreed.

And, in their new Arrowcave, on the afternoon before her date, when she had told Oliver that she had plans for the evening, his reaction was—well, she couldn’t say it was surprising, exactly; she wasn’t blind to how he responded to her. But that he decided to express his response to her news by kissing her was unexpected.

When she had imagined his response, she’d pictured him bottling it up, gritting his teeth, maybe making a few snide remarks in the following week—but basically leaving her alone to do what she liked. Instead, he tilted his head and frowned, his brow furrowed. She had turned away, unwilling to deal with him at that moment. Had he really expected her to just wait forever?

His hand landed on her shoulder, and she turned with a slight roll of her eyes, accepting that she’d have to hear him out and then tell him to mind his own business, if necessary.

And then he was kissing her. It was amazing, breathtaking…but it was too much, too far, too fast. Felicity pulled back, pulled away—and then turned back, looking stern.

“No. That’s not how this is going to work. You don’t get to suddenly decide to kiss me, to—what, stake a claim on me—just because someone else showed interest. I’m not a toy you can pick up off the shelf whenever you see someone else reaching for it.”

“That’s not what I—” he started. At her frown, however, he had sense enough to stop, to look ashamed, to look down and backtrack. After a moment, he sighed and said, “It’s too late for us, then?” He sounded miserable, but resigned.

At that, she softened and took a step back toward him. “No. Oliver, it’s not too late. But you can’t just decide to kiss me in order to keep me from dating other men. Either you have feelings for me and we need to talk, or you don’t, and you need to let me do my own thing, without any interference.”

He took a deep breath. “I do have feelings for you…but…”

“But it’s complicated. I get it. And that’s fine. The question is, though, whether you want to try to make it work, or whether you want to keep yourself at arm’s length for some indeterminate period until you think the time is right. Because if it’s the latter, then I’m going to go on dates, and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”

At that, his eyes met hers with an intensity that made her heart skip a beat. “I want to try to make it work.”

She looked at him for a moment, without moving or responding—and then nodded and reached for her phone, turning away again.

“Hi, Rob! I’m so sorry; something’s come up, and I’m going to have to cancel…Yeah, another time, maybe. Okay; thanks!”

As she hung up and turned around, she found herself wrapped in his arms again—and this time, she didn’t pull away.


End file.
